


whatever you need

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Thasmin Christmas Exchange, a bit of internalized homophobia, alternate arachnids in the uk, baby bi yas, fake dating au, figuring it out doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Yaz can't imagine why her mum thinks she and the Doctor are dating, but honestly, it's her fault for accidentally saying that they were.





	whatever you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/gifts).



> Prompt 1 (rated T ): Najia Khan: "Are you two seeing each other?"; Yasmin: "...YEAH." / fake dating au, canon divergence, extra kudos if there's some angst-loaded fluff.
> 
> this is my first time doing a fic exchange and it's a bit shorter than i wanted it to be BUT i hope you still like it!

“Are you two seeing each other?” 

Yaz gapes at the question. Her heart jumps and her whole body warms as if she’s been caught red handed. There’s a bit of worry and shame as her mother stares at the Doctor expectantly. 

And the Doctor doesn’t make it any better either by gaping briefly before saying, “I don’t think so.” A beat and Yaz feels relief, until. “Are we?” 

Yaz panics. It’s on her. It’s whatever she says that makes a difference. And she doesn’t know what to say. She and her mother have never talked about this part of her life. Her sexuality. She doesn’t know where her mother stands on this topic and she’s barely got it figured out. She knows she likes boys and she knows she _might_ like girls. 

Her mother still stares at her expectantly and so does the Doctor. 

They don’t have time. They’re trying to figure out why there are huge spiders in the middle of London right now. 

What if her mum is okay with it? What if she’s asking because she’s letting Yaz know she’s okay with it? 

It doesn’t matter.

A sense of dread still fills her heart. A crippling fear. 

Yaz swallows because maybe it’s about time she should own up to it. She _might_ like girls. _Yeah!_

“Yes,” the Doctor agrees, snapping Yaz out of her thoughts. Yaz’s eyes widen realizing she said that out loud. “Yaz’s mum, your daughter and I are dating.” 

Yaz freezes like a deer in headlights as soon as her eyes meet her mother’s. Najia purses her lips with an indiscernible look on her face. 

“Now that that’s settled,” the Doctor forges on. “How long did it take you to build this hotel?” 

Jack stutters through his thoughts and it’s enough to distract Najia from staring at her daughter.

\--------------

Yaz feels her heart racing as they make their way down to the foundation levels. She wants to stick by the Doctor’s side because she wants to uncover the truth about what’s going. And she wants to talk to the Doctor to clear things up. Because she didn’t mean to say that they were dating. She was just thinking to herself and it came out. Not that she didn’t already admire the Doctor, but she’d only just met the Doctor and she thinks she’s the best person she’s ever met. 

But being _with_ her? Dating her? Dating a woman? 

Yaz doesn’t know why the thought of dating her is both exciting and terrifying in the same heartbeat. 

_ How could the Doctor just go with it? Just act as if it’s not a big deal?  _

_ How could mum think I’m seeing the Doctor? What gave her that idea? _

“I eat danger for breakfast,” the Doctor says confidently. Then she looks over at Yaz, “I don't. I prefer cereal. Or croissants. Or those little fried Portuguese--” 

Yaz can’t help but smile because the Doctor’s rambling always soothes her. There’s a charming smile on her face as she goes off on a tangent. And Yaz hangs on every word because it’s refreshing to hear. 

In the corner of her eyes, she catches her mum giving her a look. Yaz feels warm again and she looks away, wishing she hadn’t smiled at the Doctor.

\--------------

“What do you know about the Doctor?” her mum asks Ryan. 

Yaz panics because she hasn’t mentioned the whole “dating the Doctor” bit to him to let him know that it wasn’t true. “Mum, don’t--” 

Ryan just stares in confusion. “Uh--she’s a bit of a traveller. Goes here and there helping people out when she can.” 

“How old is she? She seems a bit older than you lot.” 

He looks at Yaz to make sure he’s saying the right things. Neither of them have had to explain the whole alien bit yet. “I’m not sure. She’s never mentioned and me nan says it’s rude to ask a lady her age,” he tries to joke.

“We need to get these to the Doctor,” Yaz interrupts as she picks up the jugs of essential oils before booking it out of the spa room.

\--------------

The Doctor looks heartbroken as she kneels beside the spider, curling up in agony as she takes her last few breaths. 

Yaz feels a tug in her heart. She should’ve done something, anything. She knew something was wrong the minute Jack charged into the ballroom. She should’ve stopped him. She could’ve stopped him. Now she stares at the Doctor, gingerly stroking the spider and apologizing quietly. 

She walks over and places a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. She doesn’t know what to do except apologize. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save her.” 

The Doctor holds Yaz’s hand on her shoulder and stands up suddenly. She looks different; just like that moment when they asked about her family. The faraway look that makes her look beyond her years. The eyes of a weary and wise soldier that’s seen too much. Yaz sees it in that moment; the Doctor is a lot older than her. 

She takes Yaz’s hand from her shoulder. Yaz already starts to pull her hand away but the Doctor holds on before unexpectedly lacing their fingers. The Doctor glances past Yaz to her mum. 

Yaz swallows. Right. They’re seeing each other.

\--------------

“I’m sorry, Doctor.”

“For what, Yaz?” the Doctor says affectionately. It only feels affectionate because she hasn’t let go of Yaz’s hand yet as they leave the hotel. It feels a lot more natural and comfortable than Yaz expects it too. In fact, it warms and calms her so much that she forgets what she was even terrified about.

“Saying that we’re seeing each other,” Yaz says in a small voice. 

The Doctor nods. “Ah yes,” she clears her throat. “Well, I have to admit I’ve never been a girlfriend before, a boyfriend sure, but I’m sure I can pick it up easily.”

Yaz tugs at the Doctor’s hand to stop them from walking. “How can you just go with it?”

“With what?” 

“With us dating?” 

The Doctor pauses. “Well, you said we are. It’s not going to be easy though, I’m 2000 years old and a bit out of practice. I’m an alien and you’re a human. Not to mention the time and space travel--”

Yaz shakes her head because this was not what she was expecting. The Doctor really was just going with it. “We aren’t really seeing each other,” she clarifies firmly. 

“Oh?” the Doctor looks thoroughly intrigued. “I’m confused now.” 

“I’m not--I--uh--my feelings--” Yaz tries to find the right words because she’s never had anyone to talk to about this. Nor has she really tried to. She struggles to find her words because all she feels is embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never done this before. I’ve never told anyone about how I feel about boys and girls so when my mum asked about us I was panicking.” She stares down at her feet. “I was thinking to myself and it accidentally came out. I didn’t mean for it to but I haven’t really figured everything out yet--about me and who I really like--and I just wasn’t expecting my mum to ask that about us. I’m sorry I dragged you into it.” 

The Doctor just stares at Yaz. Not just stares though, but really looks at Yaz as she stares down at her feet, biting her lip unsure. “Yaz, you are fantastic.” 

Yaz picks up her head quickly to the Doctor.

She just smiles brightly at Yaz. “It’s okay that you haven’t figured everything out yet. No one really knows who they are right away; it takes time and patience. It’s not easy; trust me, I feel just the same right now. I’ve got a new body, a new life, a new personality, a new everything that I’m still working out.” She looks at Najia, who stands with her arms crossed at the car eyeing the Doctor carefully. “You don’t have to be afraid of figuring things out on your own because I’ll be right here with you. Whatever you need.”

Yaz feels her heart tighten in her chest. Out of all of her friends, the few that she can stand to talk to, who actually understand her, no one compares to the Doctor. She steps forward and throws her arms around the Doctor’s shoulders for a hug. The Doctor smells a mixture of her dad’s terrible pakora and essential oils, but Yaz holds on tightly. 

“You’re like the best person I’ve ever met,” she murmurs into her shoulder.

The Doctor pauses briefly before her hands wrap around her waist and hugs her back.

\--------------

The day feels long when they get back to Park Hill. Hard to believe it’d only been a few hours. Najia and Jade seem spent, but Yaz looks at Graham and Ryan with the same wonder because that day was an adventure. 

“Doctor,” Najia calls out while Yaz hugs Graham and Ryan. The Doctor turns to her name. “Will you be joining us for dinner?” 

The Doctor awkwardly stands between Yaz and Najia. “I can if you’d like,” she answers, looking at Yaz for confirmation.  

Yaz glances at her mum, who seems pleased by this. “I’d like that,” she shyly agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> the beauty of canon divergence is that there is more material to change (not that canon isn't already good but MAKE IT THASMIN)


End file.
